Man Enough
by rika08
Summary: He was a symbol of what they were fighting against. The very essence of Skynet. She trusted him completely She was the only reason he was putting up with death glares and accidental firings. She was the one thing he seemed to live for now. Marcus/Blair


When the war against the machines began, a majority of life was lost. Survival became the sole mission of the human race. Survive to defeat Skynet. Defeat Skynet, defeat the machines. Defeat the machines, free the human race. It was in every mind of refugees, resistant members, and scavengers. Survival was all that mattered if you wanted a glimmer of hope of being free. Even after a decade of being deceased, it was still a concept that Marcus was unfamiliar with. His crash course with the war and synchronizing with the Skynet computer had given Marcus enough information to determine which side he would stand with, but after disconnecting himself from Skynet's grasp, he was on his own.

The resistance saw him as a symbol of what they were fighting against. Saving Conner's life could be seen as an opportunity to gain their trust and then kill them all when that trust had been completely earned. After what Marcus had seen in the past few days, he didn't blame them. Hell even he wasn't sure about his intentions anymore. No one would see it as a great loss if he left the resistance and set out on his own. The machines would leave him alone and any refugees he would run into would soon learn he wouldn't have anything they'd want from him. All he knew was that he was more than what Skynet created him for.

The only people who seemed to believe him were Kyle, Star, and Blair. Two of them were kids who'd grown up in this nightmare. Marcus had gone after them when the machines had abducted them, so it was only natural that they'd bonded with him. If he left, sure, they'd be upset about him leaving, but Marcus knew they'd be safe with the resistance. Blair, however, she was another story. Marcus couldn't really understand why she believed him or why she stuck her neck out for him day after day. He couldn't understand why she'd fight fellow resistance members on his behalf. But no matter how many times he told to her let it go, Blair wouldn't let it go. Marcus almost thought it was her way of keeping him around. Maybe it was her fault that he was still around. Blair was the one thing that kept him going day after day. She trusted him with her life completely. She was the only reason he was putting up with death glares and accidental firings. If he left, there was no doubt in his mind that Blair would go with him, no matter how dangerous it would be with him. Blair was the one thing he seemed to live for now. Yes, it was Blair's fault he was still around. It was definitely her fault he was in this mess.

It had taken Marcus several days of scavenging before he was ready, even with the help of Kyle and Star. And by that time, Conner had given Blair a scouting assignment scheduled for a few weeks. Though this gave Marcus ample time to finalize his plan, he couldn't keep himself from thinking what would happen if she didn't come back.

Marcus stood in the empty corridor in the bunker. He leaned against the wall of the corridor to keep himself from pacing anxiously. The resistance had managed to reestablish communications with Blair's scouting party earlier that afternoon. They were estimated to return back to base around eighteen thirty hours that night. Marcus had managed to meet with her team upon their arrival but their reunion was short-lived. Conner sent for Blair and her team for debriefing before joining the others. Blair had said she'd meet up with Marcus after the debriefing. That was nearly two hours ago.

Marcus didn't understand how Skynet had programmed him. He didn't know how long he would survive, especially without his heart. He didn't know he could survive without it. Kate had managed to give him a brief summary of why he was alive, if you call this living, but that was it. He knew nothing of what he could do and with the nearest Skynet facilities in ashes; it was likely that Marcus would never know. So explaining what he was doing in the hallway, and what he was about to do, was out of Marcus' abilities.

Marcus' enhanced hearing picked up footsteps echoing through the corridor. He gathered that the person was a woman by the heaviness of the steps. She was about thirty feet down the corridor and quickly growing closer. Marcus turned his head toward the footsteps.

Blair was walking through the corridor towards him. She'd managed to change her clothes into something that resembled clean. She'd let her dark hair down, which bounced in her stepping strides. Blair smiled as she reached Marcus.

"I was beginning to think Conner wasn't letting you go." Marcus said.

Blair shook her head. "Nah, Conner's debriefing wasn't the problem. One of the guys failed to double check the choppers condition so I had to check it out."

Marcus nodded. He slowly reached out and light grabbed Blair's arm. He pulled her closer, hugging her. Blair's head fell against his shoulder. Her hands reached around his arm and lightly grasped his forearm.

"Something on your mind?" Blair asked. She looked up.

Marcus nodded slowly. "Yeah. Actually there is." He released Blair and looked down at her.

"Okay." Blair said. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

Marcus took a breath. "I know that I'm a symbol of everything the resistance is fighting against. I know nothing about what happened to me after I died, beside the fact that I'm not human anymore. I don't know how strong I am, how long I'll live, or even if there's a second chip in my head ready to take over. And I know that every single person in this compound wants to tears me apart because of that.

"But for some reason, you're one of the few who seem to trust me. I don't know why, but do know that…you're the only reason I'm staying here." Marcus said.

Blair's eyes seemed slightly glassy. She swallowed and nodded slowly.

"And if I'm getting the wrong message, tell me now before I make a complete ass out of myself. Marcus said.

Blair smiled but said nothing.

Marcus took another deep breath. "I don't know how long I'll be around…Kate hypothesized that I could last as long as any of the Terminators. I never thought I'd have a second chance, but if this is mine…I don't want to spend it without you."

Blair nodded.

"Now I don't know how the hell you do things here, but I know how to do this in my time." Marcus said. He took Blair's arms, pulling her hand free. "Will you marry me?"

Any signs Blair had that she was unafraid were shattered the moment he finished his sentence. Her brown eyes grew large. Her lips parted as she managed a barely audible gasp. He could hear her heartbeat quicken.

The brief bit of silence was more than enough to give Marcus his answer. He wasn't mad with her, no. Somehow, that doesn't seem possible. He nodded slowly. "Okay Blair." He turned to leave.

Blair grabbed his arm. "Marcus wait."

Marcus turned back to face her.

"Do you mean everything you just said?" Blair asked.

Marcus nodded. "Every damn word, Blair. And I don't care if I'm a machine or not. I love you."

Blair lips turned up into a small smile. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

Marcus laughed lightly.

Blair ran her hand over Marcus' cheek. "Yes, I will marry you. And I don't care how long it'll take either."

Marcus smiled. "That one you won't have to wait for." He reached out to the wall and pushed open the door.

It was a rare occasion to find a section of the base that was unused, but miraculously, Marcus had managed. Only three people waiting inside, Kyle, Star, and Vince, whom Blair had seen from time to time. Vince was well known for being a priest before the war had begun. Marcus led the way into the small room and closed the door behind them. They walked to the back of the room, meeting Kyle and Star.

Star took Blair's free hand and lightly tugged. Blair knelt down in front of Star. Star held up a small flower she had managed to find and placed it in Blair's hair.

Blair smiled. "Thank you Star."

Star smiled and released Blair's hand.

Blair rose and turned to face Marcus.

Vince cleared his throat and began. "In this world, it is hard to find moments without anger, or hate, or sadness. But if all we hold onto are the moments of pain, we will miss those moments without them. It is hard to mind moments of peace, happiness, and love, but they are there. They may come in small moments and come sparsely between, but it is those moments that we keep us fighting for freedom. Today, I am honored to perform one of the few cherished moments left in this world.

"As we are few and time is short, Marcus had requested that the two of you merely exchange our gins and vows." Vince said, turning to Blair.

Blair smiled and nodded. She felt another tug from behind. Blair turned to Star. The little girls held out her hand once more toward Blair. Blair reached down as Star placed the band in her hand. Blair turned facing Marcus once more.

"Marcus, in taking Blair's hand, as you place the ring on her finger, repeat after me." Vince instructed. "I, Marcus Wright."

Marcus took Blair's hand. "I, Marcus Wright."

"Take you, Blair Williams, to be my wife."

"Take you, Blair Williams, to be my wife." Marcus said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Vince finished.

Marcus smiled. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He slipped the ring onto her finger as he finished his sentence.

Vince turned to Blair. "Blair, if you would repeat after me. I, Blair Williams."

"I, Blair Williams." Blair began.

"Take you, Marcus Wright, to be my husband."

"Take you, Marcus Wright, to be my husband." Blair continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Blair finished. She slipped the ring onto Marcus' finger.

"These rings, in which you have exchanged, are both an outward symbol of your commitment to each other and inward symbol of the unbroken circle of family. Your family is a circle of strength and love. With every birth and every union, the circle grows. Every joy shared adds more love. Every crisis faced together makes the circle stronger. And when shadows and darkness fall within its rooms, may it still be a place of hope and strength for all who enter it, especially for those who may be entrusted to your care. May no person be alien to your compassion. Inasmuch as you both have committed to each other, it gives me great pleasure to now by the power vested in me to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Vince finished.

Marcus gently pulled Blair toward him. His lips met hers as he continued pulling her into his arms. He felt Blair's hand reached behind his neck.

A small amount of clapping echoed through the room. Marcus caught the distinct sounds from the priest, Kyle, and Star. But he heard another set that he didn't know about. It was slower, quieter than the others.

Marcus and Blair parted slowly. Marcus turned from Blair, where he'd heard the clapping originate from. Off in the far corner of the room sat John and Kate. John still bore several bandages from the previous Skynet bombing ordeal. Kate held their newborn infant in her arms. It was clear they hadn't intended on being discovered. John rose, slowly, hiding any indication that he was in pain. He walked a few feet toward them before he stopped.

With Blair's hand in his, Marcus walked across the room and met Conner halfway. John and Marcus stood eye to eye. For a moment, Blair thought Conner was trying to get Marcus riled up somehow. But she was wrong.

John held out his hand toward Marcus. "Congratulations."

Marcus looked down at John's hand. Marcus released Blair's hand to shook John's briefly. It wasn't in Marcus to reject what little form of civility this world had left. "Thanks."

John turned to Blair. "Congratulations Blair."

Blair felt her lips turn slightly. "Thank you sir."

John then turned from both and walked back toward Kate, who was waiting by the door. She smiled briefly at Marcus and Blair before stepping out of the room. John followed her out.

"Guess it's official." Marcus said.

Blair turned to him. "What is?"

Marcus looked at her. "You're stuck with me." Blair smiled. "Hell yes I am."


End file.
